I'm Not Innocent Boy
by MingMin
Summary: Bagaimana jika sebuah pertanyaan bisa membuat hidup mereka berubah. HAEHYUK fanfiction. HAE!seme/HYUK!uke/KYUHYUN,BANG YONGGUK/others/NC/BOYS LOVE


**I'm Not Innocent Boy**

 **Author : Min Young Lee**

 **Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

 **Rated : T – M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **WARNING! : NC/YAOI/Typho(s)/ Failed EYD/ DLL**

 **PLEASE GIVE A COMMENT ^_^**

 **~Happy reading~**

Hyukjae bersedekap dada dan wajahnya terlihat masam. Ia berjalan serampangan sambil melihat kakaknya yang berjalan di depannya. Namja di depannya terkesan acuh. Hyukjae kesal. Pasalnya Donghae yang memaksanya ikut dengannya. Membual pada eomma mereka bahwa Donghae akan mengajaknya ke toko buku dan membuat Hyukjae menelantarkan tugas sekolahnya. Namun, kenyataanya mereka malah berjalan tak tentu arah. Bahkan toko buku yang disebut-sebut Donghae sudah jauh terlewat.

"Hyung, pelankan jalanmu."

"..."

"Hyung!"

"..."

"HAE HYUNG!"

"Pelankan suaramu,Hyuk."

Yeah, akhirnya Hyukjae bisa menarik perhatian kakaknya. Dengan wajah dan suara yang datar, Donghae menegur Hyukjae. Bahkan Donghae tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Pelankan jalanmu Hyung! Kau bahkan berjalan di depanku, kau lupa kalau adikmu ini masih disini? Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu. Aku mau pulang saja!"

Seketika Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Hyukjae di belakanganya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hei, berhentilah merajuk seperti anak kecil. Kau ini sudah berumur 16 tahun Lee Hyukjae."

Alih-alih merasa tersinggung oleh ucapan Donghae, Hyukjae malah berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau kau ingin aku ikut denganmu, gandeng tanganku."

"Cih, aku tidak mau. Jalan saja sendiri."

Donghae menyipitkan matanya dan beralih menatap pohon di samping Hyukjae.

" Baiklah aku pulang."

Hyukjae berdiri dan membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan kakaknya. Namun dengan sigap Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae, menarik tangan itu dan menggandengnya.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja Hyung, kau membuatku naik darah. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? "

"Diamlah Hyuk."

Hyukjae bungkam. Kakak laki-lakinya yang terpaut 2 tahun dengannya ini memang bersikap aneh semenjak pulang sekolah tadi. Menolak makan siang, menjadi pendiam dan klimaksnya Donghae mengajak Hyukjae keluar tanpa mengganti seragamnya.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan langkahnya membuat Hyukjae mau tidak mau berhenti juga. Donghae memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan tajam, mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Raut wajah Donghae bahkan sulit untuk diartikan. Hyukjae yang bingung hanya bisa diam dan memandang balik kakaknya.

"Hyuk, jujurlah pada Hyung. Kau...apakah kau..."

"Yak hyung, bicaralah dengan benar!"

Hyukjae kehilangan kesabaran. Apa Donghae tidak tau, dilihat seintens ini membuat Hyukjae berdebar takut. Donghae memegang kedua pundak Hyukjae dan menatapnya dalam. Namja tampan itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae gugup. Kakaknya terlihat sangat serius dan itu membuatnya tidak tenang. Hyukjae bahkan memutar otaknya, mengingat-ingat kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat kepada kakaknya hingga membuat Donghae berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari biasanya.

Donghae terlihat menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jujurlah, apa kau masih perjaka?"

Tubuh Hyukjae lemas, ia merasa lega luar biasa. Hyukjae terkekeh geli dan tiba-tiba tertawa keras saat Donghae menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung, kau serius menanyakan hal itu?"

"Apa aku perlu mengulanginya lagi?"

"Tidak perlu Hyung, kau membuat perutku sakit hahahahaha."

"Seriuslah Hyukk."

"Aku masih perjaka Hyung, tenang saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?"

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik seraya berjalan kembali. "Tidak, Hyung hanya penasaran saja. Sekarang ayo kita pulang."

"Yak tidak bisa begitu! Hyung, kau bersikap aneh seharian, mengajakku keluar rumah tanpa alasan dan berbohong pada eomma, hanya untuk menanyakan hal bodoh itu dan sekarang kau mengajakku pulang ke rumah begitu saja!"

"Ya sudah aku pulang sendiri kalau begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku berbohong. Bagaimana kalau diam-diam aku sudah bercinta...dengan seorang namja."

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

" Aku hanya bercanda Hyung. Ayo kita pulang."

Donghae mencekal tangan Hyukjae yang berjalan melewatinya. "Katakan yang sebenarnya Hyuk." Cekalan pada tangan Hyukjae sangat erat, membuat Hyukjae sedikit mendesis sakit.

"Apa perlu aku tunjukkan kalau aku masih perjaka?"

"Mwoya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Hyukjae celingukan seakan mencari sesuatu, matanya berbinar saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Ikuti aku Hyung." Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae dan mereka berjalan sedikit tergesa ke sebuah tempat.

Mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan besar yang dikenal sebagai perpustakaan pusat. Donghae mengernyit, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Hyukjae membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Akh!"

Donghae tersentak saat tubuhnya membentur dinding perpustakaan dengan keras. Ia dapat melihat Hyukjae menyeringai dan dengan sigap namja manis itu memojokkan Donghae di sudut rak. Membuat pergerakan Donghae terbatas.

Saat Donghae mulai terhimpit antara rak, sudut dinding dan Hyukjae. Namja manis itu melancarkan aksinya. Ia mencium dan mulai melumat bibir tipis Donghae. Tangan Donghae akan menghentikan ciuman itu, namun lutut Hyukjae tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam sela-sela kaki kakaknya dan mengelus pelan penis Donghae.

"Engh"

Hyukjae tersenyum, satu lenguhan dari kakaknya membuatnya puas. Setelah ini ia akan memberikan pertunjukan yang sebenarnya.

Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga jatuh ke lantai dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di atas tubuh kekar itu. Hyukjae cukup pintar memilih tempat, karena disini, dibalik rak-rak tinggi dengan tumpukan buku filsafat, tidak ada orang yang akan datang ke sisi perpustakaan ini. Membuatnya bebas melakukan segalanya, namun tetap menjaga mulutnya agar desahannya tidak terlalu keras.

Hyukjae kembali mengulum bibir Donghae, memasukkan lidah nakalnya ke dalam mulut namja tampan itu. Dan sebelah tangannya mulai meraba penis kakaknya yang sudah menegang.

Sebenarnya Donghae akan dengan mudah menghentikan perbuatan Hyukjae, namun nafsu yang Hyukjae bangkitkan sudah mempengaruhi akalnya. Ia terbuai akan kenikmatan yang Hyujae berikan.

Hyukjae menghentikan ciumannya dan dengan segera melepas celana jeans yang melekat di kakinya, tak lupa celana dalamnya ia tanggalkan hingga tubuh bagian bawahnya terlihat jelas. Nafas Donghae yang memburu membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Ia diam saja saat Hyukjae membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Akh Hyuk."

"Engh, hyung."

Hyukjae nekat memasukkan penis Donghae yang besar itu langsung ke dalam lubangnya tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu. Membuat lubangnya terbuka dengan paksa, membuahkan rasa panas dan sakit pada lubang Hyukjae.

"Rasakanlah ah..Hyung..engh, aku masih perjaka bukan?"

"Apa semua lubang perjaka selalu seketat ini, ahh."

Hyukjae terkikik dan mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Lubangnya sakit luar biasa karena dimasuki untuk pertama kalinya. Namun Hyukjae malah menyeringai melihat kakaknya memejamkan matanya keenakan.

Terlihat nafas Donghae yang putus-putus menikmati gerakan Hyukjae. Namja tampan itu menggeram kala Hyukjae menyempitkan lubangnya dan mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya.

"Apa hyung merasakannya? Apa hyung percaya sekarang?"

"Hen..hentikan Hyuk!"

"Aku tidak mau berhenti kalau hyung masih belum percaya kalau aku masih perjaka."

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak perjaka, bodoh."

"Setidaknya aku tidak melakukannya dengan orang lain."

Beberapa hentakan lagi dan Hyukjae klimaks lalu di susul oleh Donghae tidak lama kemudian. Hyukjae menekan penis Donghae agar masuk lebih dalam di lubangnya saat Donghae 'datang' membuat sperma namja tampan itu masuk ke tubuh Hyukjae.

"Yak! Paboyya! Kalau kau hamil bagaimana?"

"Kau yang bodoh hyung. Mana bisa namja sepertiku hamil. Lihat, bahkan aku punya gajah sepertimu!"

Donghae diam. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Hyukjae sekarang. Donghae kembali menghembuskan nafas. Tubuhnya terasa melemas saat ini.

"Sudahlah, cepat bersihkan dirimu dan pakai celanamu!"

Hyukjae menurut, ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil salah satu buku. Dengan cekatan ia membuka buku dengan sampul tebal itu dan merobeknya, membuat mata Donghae melebar.. Dengan santai Hyukjae membersihkan spermanya dengan kertas tersebut. Gerakan Hyukjae terhenti saat Donghae menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Mwoya hyung?"

"Mwoya kepalamu! Itu..itu buku perpustakaan bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Tenang hyung, tidak ada CCTV disini. Kau itu paranoid sekali sih."

Donghae tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana Hyukjae yang terkesan lugu dan polos itu bisa menjadi sosok pervert melebihi dirinya. Dan darimana Hyukjae tau tempat strategis ini, apa jangan-jangan Hyukjae sering ke tempat ini. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya. Membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa Hyukjae telah selesai dan sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Hyung, masukkan gajahmu. Apa kau masih belum puas memperkosa adikmu?" Hyukjae melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

"Mwo..MWOYA! Aish, bukannya disini aku yang menjadi korban." Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang perlahan menjauh dengan tidak percaya seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan segera ia bediri dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam celananya. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari mengejar Hyukjae yang sudah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Donghae berhenti saat handphonenya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

 _From: evilkyu_

 _Hei piranha! Bagaimana? Apa Hyukjae manismu itu benar-benar masih belum disentuh oleh Bang Yongguk? Jangan sampai ada seseorang yang menodai calon istriku! Kau berhutang cerita padaku, pendek._

"Setan brengsek!"

Donghae mengumpat kesal. Kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun, ia tak akan menanyakan hal bodoh itu dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafas berat, matanya ia arahkan pada langit cerah di atasnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana setelah ini?"

###################

 _Flashback_

 _Brukk_

 _Donghae tersentak saat sebuah buku catatan mendarat di kepalanya. Ia mengelus dadanya sembari melepas headset di telingannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk didepannya dengan cengiran tak bersalah._

" _Yo Hae."_

 _Donghae mendengus sebal. "Kau mau membuatku jantungan, huh?."_

" _Ku dengar Bang Yongguk menyakatakan cinta pada adikmu. Apa itu benar?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, namja bernama Kyuhyun itu malah balik bertanya._

" _Ku dengar juga begitu."_

" _Aish, kakak macam apa kau. Apa kau tidak bertanya pada adikmu?"_

" _Untuk apa? Hyukjae sudah besar, sudah waktunya dia memilih seorang kekasih."_

" _Apa kau tau kalau Bang Yongguk dan adikmu sudah melakukan seks?"_

 _Mata Donghae melebar mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, pertanyaan bodoh tak bermutu itu bisa membuat Donghae jantungan._

" _Kau bicara apa? Hyukjae tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!"_

 _Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, cengiran evil itu hilang. Wajahnya berubah serius yang mau tidak mau membuat Donghae ikut serius juga.  
"Aku hanya khawatir dengan Hyukjae, kalau benar dia menerima Yongguk berarti cepat atau lambat mereka akan melakukannya. Reputasi sebagai anak berandalan sudah sangat melekat pada Yongguk. Lebih baik kau berhati-hati dengan namja itu. Jangan sampai dia melakukan hal buruk pada Hyukjae. Bukannya aku mengguruimu, tapi aku khawatir dengan calon istriku nanti."_

 _Donghae reflek memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan buku catatan yang tadi sempat mampir di kepalanya._

" _Bermimpi saja kau, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyerahkan Hyukjae pada manusia setengah setan sepertimu."_

 _Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya pelan sambil sesekali merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kesal namja di depannya sambil terus membelai rambut ikalnya._

" _Ck, sudahlah aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik kau tanyakan pada Hyukjae. Jika Hyukjae masih perjaka berarti dia memang menolak pernyataan cinta Yongguk. Tapi kalau sebaliknya, aku akan bersedia membantumu menghajar Yongguk." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri. Meninggalkan Donghae yang kini termenung._

TBC

 **MingMin's note :**

 **Haiiii, sebenernya ga ada niatan bikin ff kaya gini. Ga tau tiba-tiba ide bikin incest muncul gara liat gambar anime. Oke, bahas dikit yah. Disini Hyukjae dan Donghae satu SMA, bedanya Hyukjae kelas satu dan Donghae kelas tiga. Mau coba-coba bikin chapter, siapa tau ada yang minat. Oke, thanks a lot uda baca. Kritik dan saran bisa ditulis di kolom komentar. Gomawo uda mampir #bow#**


End file.
